


Look at where you are

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Kingsman:TGC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Harry finds finally some time for his beloved.





	Look at where you are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ottermidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermidnight/gifts).



> I read that Merlin will share most of his scenes with Ginger but I need my beloved spies husbands to be together.

Merlin could felt him near to him even before he spoke, even before he came into his field of view. It has always been like that. It would never change. Even two years without him couldn't change that. He felt him sitting on the desk next to him, close to his arm, like usually. Several minutes spent without talking from both of them, only the sound of Merlin's fingers typing fastly on the keyboard filling the almost empty space.

 

« Of course you're here ! » whispered a voice he missed so much.

« Where would I be otherwise ? » answered Merlin, still not looking at this face he missed so much.

« At my side. Like you used to be. » said Harry, his long legs brushing against Merlin's waist.

 

Merlin finally looked up at him, taking the time to examine these warm brown eyes – now just one- looking deeply at him. They were exhausted, both of them. In Harry's hair, Merlin could see grey hair which weren't there before. And Harry could see new wrinkles on Merlin's face. A slight thumb caressed Merlin's eye corner and the quatermaster sighed, welcoming a touch he thought he would never felt again in his life.

 

« I'm always at your side. As I always have been. As I will always be. Even when you don't want me to be. » said Merlin, pushing his cheek in Harry's palm.

«  Why would I not want you to be with me ? » frowned Harry, his thumb stroking his beloved's cheekbone.

« You seem to enjoy your new comrades. More than your old one. » said Merlin, bitting his lips, already hating to feel so bitter about this.

« Well ! You seem to enjoy your new comrade too. » groaned Harry, crossing his arms on his chest.

« I'm going where I'm needed. Or wanted. » answered Merlin, looking at the other man with a small depreciative smile.

 

Merlin saw Harry pushing the keyboard on side and taking its place, his legs soon to each side of Merlin. The Kingsman bent towards him, taking his face in his own hands and caressing this face he loved so much.

 

« My sweet Merlin, my beloved ! » sighed Harry, his forehead soon against Merlin's. « You never doubt how much I need or want you before, so what has changed ? » whispered Harry, kissing gently Merlin's cheek.

« I have now to share you with other people and I'm not used too. » answered Merlin, his nose snuggling against Harry's jawline.

« I'm yours. And only yours. » said back his lover. « You know it. »

« I know. » answered the quatermaster with a tired smile. « If others could know it too. » added Merlin in a grumble.

 

Harry chuckled and after few seconds, Merlin followed him.

 

« I'm sorry to have neglect you since my return. » whispered the Kingsman.

« I'm sorry to have let you neglect me. » whispered back his lover.

 

Again, they shared a smile. One of these smiles which were just for the other one. A smile which almost felt weird to have back on their lips after two years.

 

« You deserve a better reunion that the one I gave you. » smirked Harry.

« I don't need to be spoiled. » groaned Merlin, punching Harry's shoulder.

« Oh yes you do ! » exclaimed Harry, the usual drama queen, imprisoning Merlin's wrist in his two hands and dragging his lover against his chest. « Let me spoil you Merlin. » whispered Harry, kissing Merlin's neck, just behind his ear, a weakness that only Harry was aware of.

Merlin moaned, only for Harry's ears. Harry smiled against Merlin's skin and his hands were soon on his lover's broad shoulders. Caresses he would never forget. They were in his muscle memory, as important as how to reload a gun or to put a knife in someone's ribs. Harry felt Merlin's arms around his waist and he moved forwards to melt himself deeper in Merlin's embrance. His right hand stroked lightly Merlin's bald head when finally their lips met again for the first time since … well, forever in Harry's opinion. He spent the 23 first years of his life without kissing Merlin and he knew he survived but Harry couldn't remember anymore how he did. Kissing Merlin was now in his DNA, has been for the last 32 years. The kiss lasted a long time, each of them reluctant to let the other go. They were breathless but unable to tear from each other.

After the kiss came the hug. And none of them comment how tighly the other one was pressing him against him. The hug was more desperate than the ones they shared usually. But after some thinking, it was the kind of hug they always shared when they were close to lose the other one. Merlin buried his face in Harry's shirt and Harry put his cheek on Merlin's head. And since the first time he reunited with Merlin and Eggsy, he felt at peace.

 

* * *

 

« Well, someone else knows that I'm yours now. » whispered Harry when he looked up.

 

Merlin broke the hug and Harry tried and failed to not pout. But Merlin didn't put a distance between them. He just leaned against Harry, an arm still around Harry's waist. Both of them then looked at the newcomer. In the threshold of the room, Ginger was there, standing in her falsely shy posture and her usual bright smile on her lips.

 

« To be fair, I already knew. » said the woman.

« Really ? » answered back an amused Harry.

« I was the one decoding the scribbles on your cell walls. » replied the Statesman quatermaster.

« Harry ! What did you write about me ? » asked a suspicious and maybe a little worried Merlin.

« Oh ! A lot of interesting things. » answered Ginger, a playful smile on her lips and a wink for Harry.

« Harry ! » groaned Merlin, his usual stern look back on.

« Just all your glory my beloved ! » smiled with an excessive charm the Kingsman. « And your sexiness. » he added, bending forwards to kiss Merlin's jawline. « And your brillant mind. » with then a kiss for Merlin's lower lip.

« And how cute you were when you were blushing. » added Ginger. « He was right. » smirked the Statesman.

 

Merlin pushed back Harry and turned his back on them while both of them shared a joyful laugh. Soon, Ginger left them alone, just coming to grab a book for Whiskey at the med bay. And Merlin was again typing on his keyboard. Harry stand behind Merlin and put his arms around Merlin's neck, his head against Merlin's.

 

« I couldn't take the risk to forget anything of you. » whispered Harry in Merlin's ear.

« You're lucky I missed you. » pouted Merlin before smiling lightly.

« Believe me, my beloved ! I know how much I'm lucky. » answered in a whisper Harry, closing his eyes and letting his beautiful Merlin bringing him back home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: @midgardiannerd


End file.
